Dynasty Warriors: Feelin' Good
by THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL
Summary: Zhao Yun feels a little strange, yet he doesn't know why, Until Zhuge Liang tells him of the New General. Zhao YunXOC Zu Yun One Shot.REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A SEQUEL OR IF YOU WANT A ONESHOT WITH SOMEONE FROM DW! PLEASE REVEIW AND ENJOY!


Dynasty Warriors: Feelin' Good

_Birds flyin' high... you know how I feel..._

_Sun in the sky... you know how I feel..._

_Breeze driftin' on by... you know how I feel..._

_It's a new dawn... It's a new day..._

_It's a new life... for me..._

_And I'm feelin'..._

_Good..._

_I'm feelin' Good..._

Zhao Yun, the Little Dragon. General of Liu Bei, Lord of The Shu army. He stared out at the plain before him from his Red Hare horse (I stole it from Lu Bu ) The air was warm and the sun sat on the edge of the world. The birds flew across the sky towards the glowing sphere of life.

"The land is at peace. But I feel like I'm carrying the weight of a million tears inside... I don't know why..." Zhao muttered, clutching his chest. He felt like he would burst if he didn't do something until,

"Zhao Yun!" A Voice called to him. Zhao turned to see his lord's stratigist, Zhuge Liang. Zhuge walked up to Zhao's side with a smile.

"What is it that bother's you, Zhao Yun?" Zhuge asked the helpless Warrior.

"Well, I know the land is back together... but I feel... incomplete. Everytime I think of why, I start aching inside like I've been burdened with a heavy sadness." Zhao replied shamefully.

"Now why do you sound so ashamed of having these feelings?"

"Well, I know I should be happy for my lord... but I'm not..."

"The feeling that your feeling is lonliness."

"Lonliness?" Zhao Yun looked up and met the eyes of the Stratigist.

"You have all the happiness in the world, Zhao Yun. The problem is, you don't have anyone to share it with."

Zhao Yun stood confused. Zhuge Liang just chuckled and stared out at the trainees in the plain.

"We just received a new General. Maybe you should introduce yourself." Zhuge said and walked away.

Zhao Yun just stood there stiff, staring at the woman training with Yue Ying with the same weapon she had.

_Fish in the sea... you know how I feel..._

_River runnin' free... you know how I feel..._

_Blossom on the tree... you know how I feel..._

_It's a new dawn... It's a new day..._

_It's a new life... for me..._

_And I'm feelin' Good..._

She had tight buns in her black hair, which hung the ribbons which kept it together. She wore a green turtle neck leotard with no sleeves, green puffed shoulder sleeves, pink long sleeves that went from her elbows to the edge of her thumbs. Her skirt was half full green, half see through with the hem being pink. Her shoes, green with anklets. But what caught Zhao in a spell was her eyes. Her brown eyes released his pain as soon as he spotted them.

'I want to be with her...' Something yelled inside of him. He blushed at the thought. He couldn't... could he?

Suddenly, Zhang Fei grabbed hold of the thought filled dragon laughing and dragged him into the large mess tent.

"What are you doing, Zhang!?" Zhao yelled.

"We need to drink, Zhao! My bet's that you can't make 4 bottles of Sake while Guan Yu says 8!" Zhang said, stuffing a Sake bottle in his mouth. Guan Yu handed Zhao a bottle and got one for himself. Zhao Yun had no choice. They were the Brothers of his lord, so he drank the bottle down and reached for the next one.

After 10 bottles, Zhao Yun was really drunk, with Zhang Fei drinking 18 and Guan Yu losing at 6 (PATHETIC!!). It was late, but lots of soldiers came to eat and drink.

_Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean,_

_Don't you know..._

_Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean..._

_Sleep in peace when day is done, that's what I mean._

_And this old world is a new world and a bold world..._

_For me..._

Then, the Curtain opened to reveal the new General walking to a table. Zhang Fei's eyes watched her lustfully, making something in Zhao growl in jealousy. The girl just got some meat buns and politly ate.

Zhang then got up, walked over to her groggily, and wrapped an arm around her with a drunken smile. The girl wiggled out of his grip, but he then grabbed her and leaned in towards her for a kiss. She pushed back, keeping a distance, but not pushing him away.

Something in Zhao finally snapped. He got up, grabbed Zhang, and threw him across the room. Everyone stared. Zhao had never done that before. He just ignored the power of everyone's stare.

Zhao then looked at the General. She was trying not to shake in fear, but failing. He then lowered himself, carried her gently bridal style, and walked out of the tent into his little tent.

The girl began to struggle, but soon stopped when he laid her down, placed a blanket over her, & left the tent, grabbing his spear, to sit in front of his tent.

"Thank you, sir." She said to him from the tent. Her voice sounded angelic which lifted his spirit, yet was tough which made him feel weak.

"You're welcome. You must sleep. It is late for a woman to eat." Zhao replied, thinking of nothing else to say.

"My name is Zu Yun, daughter of the Moon Goddess, cousin of Zu Rong." She said.

"Zhao Yun, the Little Dragon, no blood relations." He answered back.

"You're no Little Dragon, Zhao Yun."

_Stars when you shine... you know how I feel..._

_Scent of the Pine... you know how I feel..._

_Oh, freedom is mine and I know how I feel..._

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life..._

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life..._

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life..._

_It's a new life for me..._

_And I'm feelin'..._

He then went inside the tent again after a few minutes of silence to see Zu Yun asleep. Her pale skin somehow gleamed like an angel in the darkness of the tent. He knelt down to her and brushed her bangs away from her face until she grabbed his hand unconciously. He wanted to pull away, but something told him to stay with her. He then laid down next to Zu on the ground, wrapped his arm around her protectively, and slept.

_Good..._

_I'm feelin' Good..._

_I feel so Good..._

_I feel so Good..._

_FIN---_


End file.
